


Michael- Stage Fall

by MichaelTheMicrophone



Series: 5SOS Sickfics [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other, Radio 1 Teen Awards, Sickfic, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheMicrophone/pseuds/MichaelTheMicrophone
Summary: Michael gets pushed off stage at the BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards and has to go to hospital.





	Michael- Stage Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This request is from INeverAteYourCake on Wattpad.
> 
> Request: How about one where Michael falls off stage and breaks his leg? Simple, but effective.
> 
> Here you go!

The four lads of 5 Seconds Of Summer (for a seconds there I forgot what book this was and almost wrote One Direction... lol?) had been invited to play at the Radio 1 Teen Awards once again and they were so excited. They practiced Money over and over again in the month leading up to the event, until it was as perfect as they could get it. 

Michael had been staying away from the edge of the stage as much as he could during the rehearsals to make sure that he doesn't have a repeat of his fall a couple of years ago. Who knows what could happen if it happened once again?

It was now the night of the Teen Awards. The lads were due to perform around halfway through so they got to see a couple of awards first. They managed to take home the award for Best International Group. They all jumped up and gave each other a hug before going up onto the stage. Calum took the award from the presenter (I can't think of anyone) while Ashton went up to the microphone. Michael and Luke stood behind them.

'Wow! Thank you so much!' Ashton said into the microphone. 'Winning this two years in a row is amazing! We are so grateful for each and every little thing that every single one of you have done for us.'

'As Ashton said,' Luke says, coming up to the microphone with Michael holding the award. 'This is amazing! The support we get from our fans is amazing and we are extremely grateful for it! We wouldn't trade this for anything! Thank you!'

The four lads waved and walked over to the stairs. Forgetting about how thin the staircase Calum and Michael tried to go down at the same time, resulting in Michael being pushed off the side. Michael fell to the floor, 6 feet below, landing on his left leg. He let out an ear-piercing scream which caused everyone to look in his direction.

His bandmates ran down the stairs and to his side. Calum motioned for security when he saw the direction Michael's left leg was in. Michael was trying to act strong, but inside all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. He knew that he wouldn't be able to perform tonight and that made him sadder than anything else, even his leg.

Ashton saw the look on Michaels face and kneeled next to him, doing his best not to move his leg as he pulled him into a hug. When he pulled away Michael whimpered and Ashton knew they had to move him, despite the agony he would be in when they did.

'Hey Mikey.' Ashton said slowly and Michael looked at him with sad eyes. Ashton sighed regretfully before continuing. 'We are going to have to move you.'

'No. No. Please no.' Michael says. The pain in his leg was already too much and he knew that it would get worse if they moved him.

'We have too buddy. We'll do our best to go steady.' Calum says, crouching down to Michael's level.

'Promise?' Michael asks.

'Promise.' Calum and Ashton answer. Michael nods and his bandmates all smile sympathetically. Calum and Ashton put their arms under Michael's while Luke supports his legs. Michael squeezes his eyes shut as his bandmates lift him up and walk him, slowly, backstage. They find the closest couch and lay Michael down on it, elevating his leg on a couple of cushions.

Luke had called an ambulance while Ashton and Calum were trying calm Mikey down earlier. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics were escorted to Michael. The paramedics put an oxygen mask on Michael and gave him some pain killers before putting him on a stretcher to go to the hospital. Ashton went with him because he was the the oldest of the rest and Michael *may* have asked him too.

Luke and Calum followed in a car to the hospital while the awards ceremony continued without them. Once they got there they found Ashton in the waiting room, a solemn expression on his face as he fiddles with his phone. Luke and Calum sat on either side on Ashton and he looked up from his phone.

'How's he doing?' Luke asks.

'He's gone into surgery.' Ashton says.

'WHAT!?!?' Calum asks in shock.

'Calm down Cal.' Luke says. 'But yeah, why's he in surgery?'

'His lower leg bones had both been broken so they had to take him into surgery to re-align them or something like that.' Ashton says.

'Right. How long?' Calum asks.

'Not sure. Probably a couple of hours.' Ashton says.

'We'll have to wait then.' Luke says.

That's what they did. They waited for three hours, one of them heading up to the desk every ten minutes to ask about Michael's progress, despite the desk staff telling them that they didn't have any information on surgeries that were going on currently. About 3 hours after Luke and Calum first arrived a doctor came out calling Michael's name. The three lads stood up and went over immediately.

'I'm Dr Fields. Are any of you family?' The doctor asks.

'Practically.' Ashton answers.

'Are any of you Mr Clifford's biological family?' Dr Fields asks.

'No, we are his bandmates.' Luke says.

'Okay. You're the only people here for him so I may as well. Mr Clifford when into surgery to repair his Tibia and Fibula in his left leg. He has had pins inserted into his bones to keep them in place. He will be out of action for a good 10 weeks, 2 of which will be spent in bedrest and the other 8 on crutches. He will not be able to jump, dance or run for 4 months from today as it could dislodge the pins and create a further injury.' The doctor explains.

'Are we able to see him?' Luke asks.

'He is still out at the moment but should be waking up within the next 20 minutes. He will be a little groggy and out-of-it from the effects of the anaesthesia. I'll take you to him.' Dr Fields says.

'Thank you.' The lads reply and the doctor leads them to Michael's room. They all sit around his bed, looking at the cast his leg is in and all of the machines he is connected up to. It feels weird for the boys to see Mikey in this position. He was always so happy and lively and here he is asleep on a hospital bed.

Mikey begins to wake up about ten minutes after the boys sat down. He opens his eyes to see blurry blobs which he immediately connects to his bandmates. Once he is fully aware of his surroundings the lads break the news to him and he is a little heartbroken. Calum feels guilty but Michael insists that he shouldn't. It was an accident.

\------

Michael, despite being bored out of his mind half of the day, kept to the schedule that the doctor had given him. Despite not being able to stand it didn't stop him for going on stage and performing on tour. He got his own, customised, wheel chair so that he could still sing and play his beloved guitar on stage. 10 weeks after his operation and he came on stage without the wheel chair, the crowd going crazy. He was in the same spot for almost the whole show.

Once 4 months had passed he ran around on stage and he was stoked to be back to his former glory. Shredding his guitar and dancing around the stage like how he remembered it. His bandmates couldn't be happier for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Tests and exams in school 5 weeks in is the worst. Got a few requests to get done and a couple of originals coming. We might even have a collab up in here. More info in the next chapters about that.
> 
> Bye for now,
> 
> Alexis :D


End file.
